scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Hodag of Horror (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, see Hodag of Horror. | nextepisode= }} The Hodag of Horror is the fifth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-first overall. Premise A wild creature called the the Hodag of Horror steals precious jewellery from the people of Crystal Cove. At the same time, Fred's real parents have suddenly appeared, along with a dog whom Scooby has taken a fancy to. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Gene Shepherd * Daisy Blake * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Sheriff Bronson Stone Villains: * Hodag of Horror * Roberto * Ned Fussbuster * Mr. E * Professor Pericles Other characters: * Mr. Baywosenthal * Tween girl's mom * Elderly checkers player * Nova * Crystal Cove Community Center auctioneer * George Avocados * Randy's mom * Violin player * Winslow Fleach * Marcie Fleach * Barty Blake * Nan Blake * Trini Lee * Disembodied creepy voice * Mayor Janet Nettles * Black cat * Cow * Hunchbacked man * Santa Claus * Master Spanish cheesemaker * Master Spanish cheesemaker's assistant * Cassidy Williams Locations * Crystal Cove ** Ice cream parlor ** Traveling Cabinet of Curiosities ** Jones mansion ** Daisy Blake's home ** Something Cheesy this way Comes ** Blake Mansion ** Crystal Cove Police Department ** Crystal Cove City Hall *** Mystery Incorporated's basement office * Indonesia * Netherlands Objects * Gene Shepherd's cane * Stuffed Hodag * Daphne's cellphone * Velma's backpack * Ned Fussbuster's bell * Flash-bulb camera * Broom * Velma's laptop * Judy Reeves's locket * Puzzle box * 500-year-old cheese * Handcuffs * Piece of the Planispheric Disk Vehicles * Fire truck * The Mystery Machine * Sheriff Stone's police car Suspects Cuplrits Cast Continuity * Shaggy's hair finally returns to its regular length and style in this episode, after having been cut between and , for his attendance at Barnstow Military Academy. Notes/trivia * Jennifer Hale, who voices Daisy, also voiced Delilah in . * Fred, Daphne, and Velma are given the codenames: "Scarf Boy", "Smoking Hottie", and "Smart Chick", respectively. Cultural references * The Hodag is a monster of Wisconsin legend, first discovered by Eugene Simeon Shepard over a hundred years ago;Home of the Hodag Gene Shepherd is a parody of Eugene Simeon Shepard. * A girl among the crowd, who Gene Shepherd talks to when he first arrives in town, resembles the teenage Sari Sumdac from the TV series Transformers Animated, which lead character designer Derrick J. Wyatt, also worked on. * The strange puzzle box and disembodied voice that accompany it in Sheriff Stone's office are a tribute to the Lemant configuration and Pinhead from the Hellraiser series. * Nova is named after the mute human in the original Planet of the Apes film in 1968 (and its sequel Beneath the Planet of the Apes). * The spaghetti scene in the Disney film Lady and the Tramp is parodied with cheese string between Scooby and Nova. * Jason Voorhees' hockey mask can be seen in the Cabinet of Curiosities. * The name of the cheese shop "Something Cheesy This Way Comes" is a play on the Shakespeare quote "Something Wicked This Way Comes" which also serves as the title of Ray Bradbury's novella about a nightmarish carnival visiting a small town. * The Cabinet of Curiosities references the 1920 silent German expressionist cult horror film The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Velma asks Mr. Shepherd why he came to Crystal Cove, the tint in her glasses are skin-colored instead of light blue. * After Sheriff Stone gazes through the window at Daphne's party and the bell rings, the Hodag appears out of thin air in the background behind him, while he is looking around. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes